


You Are a Monster

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They said you destroyed the world,laughed as it burned down to ashes.
Series: Fan Poetry [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	You Are a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 15 :D Another old Spn character poem.

You are a monster.  
They said you destroyed the world,  
laughed as it burned down to ashes.  
But maybe you’re just a scared little boy,  
cold and lonely without the attention of your father.  
Maybe you are but maybe it doesn’t matter  
when the blood runs down the streets and  
black eyed followers shred the world at your command.  
You are a monster.


End file.
